The invention relates to a device for taking up a line, more especially, a fishing line, comprising a spool mounted on a spool support and on which the line is wound and which at least in the pay off direction is able to be turned about a central axis and is braked by a braking device.
The braking action on a spool with the line wound thereon in the pay off direction is to ensure that once a fish has bitten the line remains taut. In known angling tackle the braking device as a rule consists of a braking jaw whose setting on the spool may be adjusted by a screw. A disadvantage in this respect is that the braking torque able to be set by means of such a brake and thus the force acting on the fishing line may be only very roughly preset, this possibly impairing spinning. Furthermore owing to wear the braking torque will continuously be changing so that indexing by means of a scale is practically not possible, this further impairing handling of the tackle. A further point is that the design of the known braking device also entails a mechanical, axial locking of the spool on the shaft thereof, and this impedes replacement of the spool and thus involves further disadvantages as regards handling the tackle. Known constructions are thus to be seen to be excessively inaccurate and not sufficiently user-friendly.